Taken to the past
by Lady Merlin
Summary: i know i know. it's been done a million times, but well, i don't give a damn. Rated for swearing and fluff. um, not that much fluff, yet anyway... LJ, OCOC, lotsa fainting, HP,RW,HG,RL,SB some random pairings that may pop into mind. thats it for now.


This has been done a million times over, but heck, who cares? I know and you know, that I don't own James how much ever I want that dead drop gorgeous hottie! He is so friggin sweet! HE'S MINE SUCKERS! Oh, ahem, sorry. Anyways, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!

It was indeed a fine day in both worlds, (past and present) both Harry and James were going on with life. Well, obviously, James was a great deal less stressed than Harry. After all, his only remaining father figure, (Dumbledore) had just died. James was in potion class with Slughorn, who was genially handing out points to Lily Evans. Malfoy and Snape looked increasingly agitated. James, Sirius and Remus were passing notes.

(normal is James, italics is Sirius and bold is Remus)

**So, prongs…**

_Yeah, so prongs?_

**How's your progress with Evans?**

Ahhh, Evans…(there were some drool stains beside that)

_Bad question…_

**You can say that again…**

_ok, bad question._

**That was rhetorical…**

_What's ree-toorii-call?_

**Never mind…**

Evans…

"CLASS IS OVER!" bellowed Professor Flitwick

sigh… now that class is over, I can go and ask Evans out…

**you know, she's got you wrapped around her little finger…**

_yeah…what he said. Drool, Evans' cleavage…grrrr._

_OUCH! FUCK! PRONGS! THAT BLOODY HURT!_

Um, that was the point. Evans is mine. Mine…lousy filthy dog…

_As a matter of fact…I am a dog! _

**Um, class is over… why are we still writing notes?**

_I sure as hell don't know…_

Anyway, we have transfiguration next. We can skive off transfiguration.

Remus yelped and ran out of the class. Three minutes later, he came back in grinning. "Very funny guys. Very funny."

"We know." Gasped James from in between gasps. Sirius was rolling around on the floor. Jus than Lily walked in. She gave them a look that clearly said, -boys…-

There was no one in the classroom except them. Lily just sat down on a chair and began reading. James and Sirius were, being their usual self, curious. Going over, they leant over the book. Remus had also joined them. Coincidentally, they were all in contact (just a wee bit folks) Sirius was holding his wand in his back pocket as he began reading aloud.

_Anc ientpo wersf romth ep ast_

_Anci entpo wersf romthef uture_

_Tak e usto thefu tur ewhere fami lyst ays_

_Kee pust here ing old ench ains_

_Ofre spo nis bi ltya ndl o ve_

_Anci entpo werstak eu sn ow!_

(A/N: Ok, guys, that is not mumbo jumbo. Go and see if you can figure out the lame saying. I know, it sucks, but the one who can figure out, can be expecting a lot of reviews from me!)

And all of a sudden, all four of them began feeling dizzy and suddenly, they landed in a place where they hadn't been before. There was a boy about their age in front of them. He gave a glance at them, looked at a piece of paper in his hand, and fell into a dead faint.

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus rushed over to him and were about to enervate him when around 55 people burst into the room. All of them had their wands pointed out. One boy, with bright orange hair and another girl with brown hair stepped forward. The girls said, "Don't touch the chosen one. Don't you dare touch Harry." Her voice quivering.

"Why would we want to touch him. He just fainted." Sirius retorted angrily.

"Because he is the chosen one. He is Harry Potter, wanted by the dark side and the ministry. Because he wouldn't just faint." The orange haired boys said. "Anyway, who are you?"

"I am James Potter, this is Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. We're students from Hogwarts." James said.

The boy and girl looked at each other. They lowered their wand tips and turned around to the back. A tall man with shoulder length graying hair stepped forward. His robes were fraying and patching. "Prongs…Is that really you?" the man asked in awe. He held out a hand to do the secret handshake. James did it hesitantly. He looked surprised, while the mans eyes filled with sorrow, then when the handshake was completed, his eyes watered and he ran forward to hug James. He embraced him like a brother.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?" he asked.

"I'm him." The man said pointing at Remus. "Only in the future." James looked at old Remus then at young Remus then leant against Sirius, who looked equally confused.

Then he brightened and asked, "Where's me?" just then the boy woke up. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were shocked to see that he looked like a carbon copy of James. Except for the eyes. He had Lily's eyes.

His eyes widened. He pointed at Sirius and said, "Sirius", then at James and Said, "mom." Then at James and said, "dad." And at Remus he said "Professor Lupin".

James looked at Lily and saw the same look of horror that mirrored from his face. The boy went up to him and hugged him. After a few moments and several greetings from all around, the people trouped out leaving the two boys, the girl and Old Lupin.

"So…You're my son." James asked casually. "Am I good dad?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know." The boy said quietly. "by the way, call me Harry."

"Why don't you know?" James asked. "Please don't tell me that I ran off after Lily had you?"

"No. You didn't." Harry said.

"Then? What happened?" James asked.

The boy turned away. He then looked James in the eye and said clearly, "I wouldn't know, because, you were murdered when I was one." He said. Then turning to Lily, he said, "You too. Somehow I survived. Against the most powerful dark wizard of all time. Against the Avada Kedavra. I have never known my parents. I was sent off to Aunt Petunia's, where I lived in a cupboard for 11 years, not knowing my powers. Then Hagrid came along and told me about you. And me. I came to Hogwarts knowing nothing. Dumbledore helped me. Snape saved my life, cuz you saved his." He said pointing to his dad. "I defeted Voldemort taking shelter in a Professor. In my second year, I met Tom Riddle as a child and defeated a basilisk. In my third year, I found out that I had a godfather, who had been imprisoned for murder, which he had not committed. I also found out that-" but he was cut off by Hermione.

"Harry. You cannot tell them. You cannot change the past. It will change the future." She said.

Harry nodded and continued his grim tale. "I found out who sold you to Voldemort. Sirius offered me a home away from my aunt and uncle. Then the betrayer escaped, so Sirius remained wanted. In my fourth year, I won the Triwizard tournament and watched a friend being murdered. In my fifth year, I was attacked by dementors, patronus-ed them, had a ministry trial and had everybody not believe that Voldemort was back. Sirius, you were murdered by, some one, leaving me no one but Dumbledore. Then in my last year, Dumbledore was murdered by Sn- someone after he figured out how to get rid of Voldemort." He looked away. "I have no reason to live other than saving us wizards. The chosen one they call me. Humph." He snorted. "Both the ministers are after me. The one who got sacked is trying to befriend me and the one in office is trying to get me to be cover boy. Hah. Told him I was Dumbledore's man through and through." Harry looked resentful.

James, Lily, Remus and Sirius were now gazing at the boy in awe. James asked, "Seriously, is your life that bad?"

"You have no idea." Hermione said. "Everyone who has ever been close to him has been killed."

"Yeah. Except us. And he told us to stay away from him, but heck, we're his best friends." Ron said. "Bloody hell, I'd never have thought that I would be talking to Mr. Potter." Lily was looking sort of faint. After Ron said his last sentence, she fainted.

"Lily!"

"Mom!"

"Evans!"

"Lily!" five different voices said at the same time. The first, James, the second, Harry, the third, Sirius, the remaining, both the Remus'. Hermione and Ron looked amused.

"_Enervate!_" came Harry's voice.

Lily woke up. "I'm going to kill Petunia. Did she hurt you?" she asked Harry.

"Well, except for starving me, shaving me bald, though my hair did grow back in two minutes, did I say starving me for months? Yah, I did steal food, but well…I always got less than Dudley." Harry said.

Sirius seemed more horrified than the rest of them. "NO FOOD!" he yelled. Everyone rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"We're sorry Harry." Lily said. "On behalf of all of us. Please forgive us."

"Hey, it's not your fault. It never was. Plus, I'm sure I wasn't an accident." he said as James opened his mouth.

"I know for a fact that dad went down and told mom to keep me safe. Then after," Harry gulped, "after, well, killing you, he came up and told mom to hand me over. He said that she didn't have to die, but then she refused and well, he Avada Kedavra-ed her. Somehow, the love, caused the spell to rebound. Mom loved me so much that he wasn't able to touch me. He left with barely a soul." He said, looking into Lily's eye.

"Come now. No time to waste over dilly dallying! We must work fast to clear out this dump!" came a booming voice from outside. Ron stuck his head in and said, "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him. Fat ass. I don't think he saw me over his stomach." He grumbled as he hurriedly left.

"Whom did he mean? That voice sounds so familiar. I think it's Professor Slughorn!" exclaimed both Lily and Harry at the same time. James looked less than happy to hear about that. Harry looked sad. Simply disappointed.

He walked in, belly protruding before him. "oho!" he said, before he fainted.


End file.
